


19 Years Later

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Adultery, F/M, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: Hermione always thought she had to be with Ron, until one day the last person she ever expected swept her off her feet and made her feel again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2012 and posted it on Fanfiction.net, I wanted to bring it back to life and edit it as well now that I've grown slightly as a writer. I was just a horny 19 year old, trying to vent out my dramione feels!

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione stood next to Ron as they waved goodbye to their children as they headed off to Hogwarts for another year of witchcraft and wizardry. She looked over at Draco and his wife Pansy who were also waving. Unfortunately he spotted her and gave her a wink. She blushed a bright shade of pink. How could he do that with all these people around? Especially Ron and Pansy.

_'His hand ran up her thigh, her breathing was jagged as a small moaned escaped her mouth and he lifted up her skirt slowly.'_

She shakes the image away as Ron starts to pull her away from Platform 9 ¾ whilst he spoke to Harry about Quidditch. Ever since he had gotten that job at Hogwarts as Quidditch coach it was all he talked about. It was going to be a long journey home full of chat she didn't really care for.

The next day, as usual, she woke up alone. Ron had already left for work. She liked work though. It kept her busy and was her escape from the busy life of looking after the house and children all by herself. When Hogwarts wasn't open in the holidays, Ron helped at the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. So no matter what, he was busy. She enjoyed work though because it challenged her, which was something she had always loved.

She walked into her office as Head of Potions, a position she had to share with none other than Draco Malfoy. Luckily they had their own offices.

She checked her to-do pile and found two memos. One from Oliver Wood, who worked in the Quidditch rules and regulations section of the Ministry, saying he needed to talk to her about a potion to help mend bones faster, and the other simply read:

'Storeroom, 11am, D x'

**6 Months before:**

_It had been a long day and they had been working non-stop since 8am and now it was getting on for 10pm. Hermione was sitting on the desk and was getting tired and Malfoy was getting persistent and irritating as he always did, in some last ditched attempt to get her to quit, or at least that's what Hermione assumed anyway._

_'Granger, you know I could have you moaning like Myrtle in no time.'_

_'Blow your own trumpet much there Malfoy? And anyway I'm Weasley now.' She replied._

_'Ah yes, you married the weasel didn't you.' He laughed._

_'Get lost Malfoy.' She snapped growing tired of his attempts to wind her up._

_He walked over to her and kissed her roughly. She pushed him away before doing the unthinkable and pulling him back to her. She kissed him this time. He hitched up her skirt as she unzipped his trousers and freed his growing erection from his boxer shorts. She didn't know why she was doing it and why she was allowing it but she couldn't deny there had been some sexual tension since they got promoted, and she and Ron had been drifting apart ever since he's taken on the Hogwarts coaching as well as the Chudley Cannons. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. And who knew, maybe this would just be a one time thing and it would get it out of their systems. She stopped thinking as soon as he filled her with himself.'_

The flashback stopped abruptly when she realised her breathe was quickening just thinking about it. She calmed herself and then went to find Oliver about the new potion. After finding him and him sharing his theories with her for a while, she went back to her office to start researching into speeding up existing potions.

A couple of hours later she looked up from her notes and looked at the enchantment on the wall that told her the time. It was 11:01am. She needed to make a decision quickly. Did she want to go and meet her lover or not? She knew it was risky, but maybe that's what kept luring her in, and it was definitely different to when she was with Ron, in a very good way.


	2. Comparisons

**Draco's P.O.V:**

He waited in the storeroom getting rather impatient. Was Hermione letting him down? He waited another five minutes and as he was about to leave, she walked into the storeroom.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I, urm, was working on a project and lost track of time." She lied.

He knew she was lying but he didn't call her out on it.

"So, whats up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know, just wanted a friendly chat. Isn't the weather lovely?"

"You know that's not why we are both here."

"Why ask then Granger?"

"Stop calling me Granger." She snapped.

"What you'd rather I called you Weasley?" he snorted.

"No, no, I don't know. This all just feels wrong."

"Are you backing out on me Hermione? I thought you enjoyed our little affair as much as I do."

He tried to hide the fact that she had said it was wrong hurt him. He kind of liked this sneaking around. It was exciting. Especially with someone like Hermione Granger. That's what started the whole thing. He wanted a challenge. He knew she was lonely and he had already picked up on the sexual tension between them. Plus he also felt lonely. He had no choice but to marry Pansy. It was written in a contract, and even though his mother and father were dead, it had to be stuck to. He agreed anyway just so he wasn't alone. Nobody wanted to be with a former deatheater, even if he was reformed. He was pretty sure Pansy had been seeing other people at any chance possible so why shouldn't he. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get it out of his system like he thought he would, and he and Hermione had kept sleeping together for the last 6 months.

It was crazy how Hermione actually knew what she was doing. She was definitely a dark horse, and he thought she was being wasted on Weasley.

"One last time Draco and then we should stop. It's not fair on Ron and Pansy. Well maybe not so much Pansy. But you know what I mean."

"Okay Hermione." She has said this twice before and she still came running back, so he took this light heartedly and walked over to her.

He kissed her neck gently, right from the collarbone all the way to her ear. Her breathe was quickening already. He looked back and performed a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell on the room so no one outside could hear or come in. He then pulled her up and sat her on a small filing cabinet in the room and pulled her skirt up to her waist. He kissed the inside of her leg, all the way up until he found the desired place and she let out a groan. She unzipped his trousers as he pulled her knickers to one side. He gently inserted himself into her as they both let out small moans. She pulled him closer letting him go deeper. With this invitation he began thrusting, getting harder and faster with each thrust. He cupped her breasts and started to nibble at her nipple. He knew she always loved that. He kissed her lips roughly whilst she struggled to hide the fact that she couldn't stop moaning. She was getting close, he could tell by the way her body was shaking uncontrollably. He pulled out and slowly put himself back in. He repeated this a few times, he was getting close to but he enjoyed teasing her too much to let the moment pass by.

"Please. Draco. "

With that he plunged back into her and thrust even harder than he had before. She moaned as she met her release all around him, whispering his name softly. That was enough to push him over the edge and he met his release shortly after.

 **Hermione's P.O.V:**  
She didnt know why she said his name whilst she finished. She's never done it before. It always seemed too personal. Now she knew for definite that she needed to break things off. She was getting in way over her head. It was just meant to be a bit of fun whilst she and Ron had a rough patch.

"Well goodbye Draco." She said as she held out her hand to him.

He shook her hand.

"You know we'll still see each other. We do work together."

"Yes, but no more of this. Whatever 'this' is." She replied.

"Okay Hermione."

She noticed a small hint of what she thought was sadness in his face, but didn't dwell on it. She performed a cleansing spell on both of them, and walked out of the storeroom.

Once she was back in her office, she shut the door and slumped down on the floor behind it. She had no idea how long she'd been sat there when she was startled by a knock at the window. It was an owl, carrying a letter. She got up to let it in and untied the letter from his talons. The owl exited and she shut the window behind it. She sat down to read the letter and realised it was from her daughter Rose.

_'Hi mum and dad,_

_Hogwarts is great so far. I got sorted into Gryffindor! I am with my cousins! I saw Neville and gave him your love. He said he'd be in contact soon and you can all meet up. I think that he and Luna love each other but he won't tell me. Oh and I made a friend in Slytherin, he is called Scorpius. Do you know his parents mum? He said that you work with his father. '_

Know him? She was sleeping with him, behind her husband's back. 

_'Okay well I have to get back to class now._

_Love you mum and dad_

_Rose xxx'_

She was glad she had ended things with Draco. This letter made her heart hurt.

The rest of the day dragged as she carried on with other projects she was still working on.

6 o' clock came and everyone else was leaving the workplace. She got up and grabbed her coat and bag and locked the door behind her as she left. As she was leaving the ministry she caught sight of Draco. He smiled at her, and it made her heart flutter. How could he be so gorgeous? Hermione half smiled back and walked out the door as quickly as she could before apparating home.

The house was empty when she got in. She decided to make some food and read a book before Ron got home. He always complained about her reading books, whereas Draco encouraged her. He even showed her his personal library.

_'He had his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the darker part of the library, where all the older books where kept. His warm breathe on her neck as he held her.'_

She shook her head again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." She shouted to herself.

"What needs to get out of your head?" A voice said from behind her making her jump.

"Oh nothing Ron, just a project I'm working on. I'm trying to not think about it at home."

He lent down to kiss her. His chapped lips pressed against her cheek. It felt rough and horrible, nothing like Draco's soft lips. Ron smelt of sweat. It was revolting. She leant into his hug anyway, and moved away as quickly as possible without looking rude.

"Good day at work?" She asked him.

"Yeah it was okay, got to teach Roses class Quidditch and she didn't do amazingly."

She gave him a disapproving look. He never had any faith in the kids.

"I was just saying!" He defended himself.

"Yes well don't."

She walked off into the bedroom in silence. She heard the television flick on; this was Ron's favourite muggle invention. He would stare at it all day if he could. Hermione let out a sigh. Now she remembered why they were drifting apart but she knew she had to fix things for the sake of the children.

Hermione plucked up the courage to walk back into the living room and apologise even though she knew she wasn't to blame. She knew it was the easiest option. Ron just grunted and carried on watching T.V. so she sat on the sofa next to him and curled up to him like they used back in school. He responded and put his arm around her whilst she lent her head on his lap. This was the Ron she loved. The way he was back at school. If only he hadn't changed. She leant up and kissed him on the lips, he responded immediately and lifted his top off. Hermione realised what he wanted straight away and caved immediately, she was hopeful that if she just gave in then maybe he'd be happy and things would stay like they were at school. She had to undress herself because he was too busy pleasuring himself. When he saw that she was undressed he climbed onto her and pretty much suffocated her. She just laid there as he pounded into her. It wasn't very romantic at all. Ron poured into her as he finished and climbed off of her. He was the epitome of a selfish lover. Hermione hadn't even begun to feel in the slightest bit pleasured, but she smiled sweetly at him anyway. If she wanted this to work she would obviously have to be the one to put all the effort in. She got up, kissed Ron on the cheek and headed for the bathroom before getting into the shower and turning the water on. The water trickled down her body as she felt relaxed all her tension whilst the water crashed down around her.

_'His hands running up and down her body and the water splashed around them. His kisses soft on her skin, still gave her a tingling feeling even though the water was running between them.'_

She had got to stop having these flashbacks about Draco. It was getting too much.


	3. One Last Kiss

Draco was sat in his big brown leather chair in the corner of the library and picked up his current favourite book. Ever since Hermione had been in the Manor's library the weekend Pansy had been away at her parents, he had a thing abour reading Hogwarts: A History. It was her favourite book and she had been shocked to see it there. Draco had explained that it was his copy from school. She sat and read it even though she could recite it word for word at this point.  
He hadn't even noticed as Pansy walked into the room. 

“Oh, here you are. I've been looking all over. I didn't expect you to be in here.”  
“Hi.” He muttered, bluntly.  
She sat on the arm of the chair, placing her hand onto his hair to stroke it.  
“Come to bed Draco.”  
“No thanks, I'm finishing this.”  
“Okay, suit yourself.” She snapped. 

He placed the book on his lap and rubbed his temples as she stalked out of the room. It was exhausting having to act like nothing was wrong.  
_'He walks hand in hand with Hermione along the beach, her belly swollen. She motions for him to touch her belly. As he does, the baby kicks exactly where he places his hand. His eyes light up in amazement as he looks up to Hermione. They smile at each other as the baby continues to kick.'_

Draco woke up with a start. He didn't need to be having thoughts like that. It didn't help that this affair was supposed to be a bit of fun. He never imagined that he would actually fall for her. He would never act on it though. He didn't want to ruin what they had.  
He hadn't realised that he had even drifted off, so when he looked at the clock he surprised to see that it was 6am. He walked to the shower room and stripped down his clothes. After turning on the water, he stepped in and let the water wash away all the thoughts of Hermione.

When he got to work, things went from bad to worse. After trying to keep his thoughts away from thinking about Hermione, he got into his office to find a memo from St Mungos saying that they needed both the Head of Potions for a very important project. He rubbed his temples again, something he had inherited from his father, as someone tapped on the door.  
"Come in."  
Hermione walked into the office with a file, and placed it on his desk.  
"This is all the research that I have for the St Mungos project. How do you want to go about doing this?" she asked.  
"We should just work together; it will be easier and will get done quicker."  
"Okay that sounds best. Just remember, no more of what was happening before."  
"Okay, Wizards honour." Draco replied, whilst holding his hand up in a mock salute. "We should probably go to the testing room. I know your research alone will be thorough enough; I don't think I could add anything else."

They walked down to the elevator in silence. As the doors closed, George Weasley stopped them and stepped in. As they went down a few levels in complete silence, George decided to break the ice.  
"You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife! Does my brother know?" He smirked.  
Hermione looked at Draco with a look of complete horror, with a sickening feeling in her stomach as the doors to the elevator opened and George stepped out.  
"Relax Hermione; I was kidding."  
They both let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed again.  
"I thought we'd been caught then. That was horrible." She whispered.  
"Don't worry Bookworm. He was being sarcastic."

 **Hermione:**  
She half smiled as the elevator came to a halt again and the door re-opened. They both got out and headed towards the testing room.

_'The testing room was empty except for Hermione and Draco, and he moves closer to her. They both go to grab the Wolfsbane and their hands meet. She gets butterflies in her stomach and it reminds her of all the late nights they used to secretly spend together studying in the library during 6th year. He kissed her lips softly, and looked into her eyes as if he was asking if it was okay. When she nodded slowly, he lent in and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and the kiss became more forceful and passionate.'_

After a couple of hours of rifling through the research and testing different mixes, they found the mix they needed to send to St Mungos. Draco sent an owl to St Mungos telling them that the potion mix was ready before together they placed 50 vials of the potion and place them into a crate ready to be collected and taken to St Mungos.

 **Draco:**  
He looked at Hermione and noticed her hair had gone to the wild and frizzy stage again. He smiled; this was the Hermione he used to see in the library in 6th year, before everything got crazy. He'd always remember the day they started talking.  
_'He had noticed her in the library a lot of nights studying, but never said anything to start with. Then one day he decided to walk in and sit beside her as if they had never hated each other. She looked at him confused._  
"What are you doing Malfoy?"  
"Just studying Granger and you have the last copy of the book I need."  
"Oh okay, um here."  
She placed the book in the middle of the pair. It took her a few nights of this before she seemed comfortable around him. Eventually they started having conversations. Never outside of the library though. They kept it their little secret. It was the only thing that kept him sane when his father and the Dark Lord were pressuring him. Then the library visits stopped all of a sudden. He didn't want her in harm's way, so he just stopped going. It was bad enough that he had been ordered to kill Dumbledore, he couldn't see Hermione hurt too.'

He shuddered at the thought and carried on to his office alongside Hermione. He didn't want to think about any of that. It was all in the past. They awkwardly started to say their goodbyes when they reached Hermione's office.  
"Do you want to get a drink or something?" He asked.  
"Urm, no that's okay Draco, I think I'm going to head home anyway. But thanks anyway. Maybe another time?" She replied.  
"Okay, sounds good." He smiled.  
She smiled back, heading into her office.

 **Hermione:**  
Hermione grabbed her coat and bag and left her office. As she got to the elevator she saw Draco standing there. She caught his eye and he gave her a small smile.  
"Are you sure Hermione?"  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Are you sure you want to stop our affair?" He whispered.  
"Yes, Draco. I have to for my children. If Ron finds out, its game over for me. I don't want my children to have to go through that. I want them to get through Hogwarts and have an easy life. Hogwarts is hard enough without the worry of a broken home as well."  
"Okay. Just one more thing."  
She looked at him with her eyebrows raised in suspicion.  
"What?" she asked.  
"One last kiss?"  
She moved forwards and lent in to kiss him. It was a long passionate kiss, and it definitely felt like a goodbye kiss. They jumped apart when the door pinged open and Oliver Wood walked in, half a second too late. The damage was already done.


	4. Realisations

Everyone stood in silence for what felt for forever.  
“Oliver, I can ex-” Hermione started.  
“No need, it's none of my business.” He interrupted.  
“You're damn right, it's not.” Draco almost hissed.  
Hermione shot him a warning glare in response.  
Oliver walked into the elevator, waiting in silence until the doors closed again.  
“This is why this needed to stop. If Wood tells anyone, I'm screwed.”  
“He won't. If he knows what's good for him anyway.”  
“I've got to get home, bye Draco.”  
“Goodbye.” He muttered, as Hermione apparated on the spot. 

**Hermione:**  
Hermione walked into her house and sat down on the sofa contemplating the events of the day. How could she have been so stupid? In such a public place! She didn't have much time to dwell on things as Ron apparated in front of her. She noticed quickly that he was in a foul mood.  
"What's up Ron?" she asked.  
"Nothing." He replied bluntly.  
She carried on trying to make conversation with him about his day and all he did was grunt in response. She asked again if everything was okay, before he started yelling.  
"Why does something have to be wrong? Nothing is wrong! I just don't want to talk to you! Just because all you want to do is talk about your feelings and you're always upset doesn't mean that I want to or I am! So just get off my case!" He shouted.  
He walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Hermione tried to hold back the tears but they spilled over anyway and she broke down. Ron didn't come home, and she cried herself to sleep.  
She woke up the next day and Ron was sprawled out on the sofa. She quickly got herself ready for work and left before Ron could wake up and shout at her again. Once inside the office, she sat at her desk contemplating yesterdays events, and thinking about what Ron had said. She couldn't understand why he said all those things. All she ever did was try and be the best wife she could be. She put up with him all the time when he did things wrong, didn't help with the kids or made a mess and didn't clear up. Hermione would just have to suffer in silence and just get on with it for an easy life. She broke down again, and started crying uncontrollably and hadn't even noticed Draco walk into her office until his arms were around her, cradling her and stroking her hair.  
"What's up princess?" He asked her.  
"Everything." She responded through sobs.  
She leant up and kissed him on the lips, the kiss growing more passionate with every passing second, before starting to undo his trousers. He stopped her before she could undo the button.  
"Not like this baby, I don't want you to regret it,"  
"I won't." She promised.  
"Tell you what, I'll book us a hotel for tonight, and we can talk about everything. Away from here."  
Hermione thought about this proposal for a moment, before finally deciding what to do.  
"Okay, I'll have to owl Ron and tell him I'm going away on an emergency project. You should do the same for Pansy. Not that Ron will care." She said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.  
"No more tears Hermione. He's not worth them." Draco told her as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.  
She half smiled at him as he told her he'd sort everything out and meet her outside her office at 6 o' clock.  
Luckily Hermione had an overnight bag packed in her office for actual emergency projects, so she moved this near to the door and ended up gazing over at it all day, wishing the hours away. Eventually the time passed and Draco came into her office at 6pm on the dot.  
"Hey princess." he said whilst he smiled at her.  
She grabbed her bag and coat and they walked down to the elevator then out of the building together. Hermione grabbed his hand as they apparated to the hotel. She had no clue where they were going, and it was kind of exciting to her.  
They arrived at a muggle seaside, she wasn't sure which one. She'd never been here before. Draco took her bag off of her and led her to a B &B close to where they stood. He explained to her that he decided on a B&B instead because it would be more personal, and that he had brought her here, to Hunstanton, so that they wouldn't know anyone around.  
“I used to come here as a child, the nanny would bring me here whilst Mother and Father were out of town. I haven't been in so long, and I used to love it. I've wanted to bring you here for so long.” Draco told her as they dropped their bags off in the room he had booked.  
She smiled, happy with the fact that he had actually wanted to show her something important to him.  
“Come on, let's go for a walk.” He suggested, holding his hand out for her. “There's a place I want to show you.”  
She took his hand, willing at this point to go anywhere he wanted to take her.  
Draco led her to the pier. It was starting to get dark, and the first of the stars were making an appearance. They walked together hand in hand down the pier.  
“Lets go in here.” Draco suggested, motioning towards the Sea Life Centre.  
Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement, she hadn't been to the Sea Life Centre since her 9th birthday.  
They walked round, hand in hand, taking in all there was to see. Hundreds of different fish floated around them in their tanks, all different shapes sizes and colours.  
They came to a tunnel, which was glass above them and along the sides, and was the glass around them was home to many different sea creatures, a giant shark seemingly being the main attraction.  
“Can-” Draco started, but cut himself off.  
“What's up?”  
“I just- Will you have a picture with me under the tunnel?” He asked nervously.  
“Is that wise?” She asked, worrying about if Pansy was to see it.  
“She doesn't look at my phone, if that's what youre thinking. I just really want a memento of this. Asides from the circumstances that led us here. This is perfect.”  
Hermione smiled and took the phone from his hand, quickly using her wand to enchant it to move away from them and take a picture of them whilst getting some of the tunnel in the picture. Hermione snuggled into Draco's arms and waited for the click of the phone.”  
She turned her head to look up at Draco, who was already looking down at her. She leant up and touched her lips to his gently. The kiss turned passionate before Hermione had to pull away before they got carried away.  
“Okay, now it's perfect.” Draco whispered softly into her ear.  
She grinned up at him before summoning his phone back and taking his hand as they walked through the rest of the tunnel.  
They'd spent about an hour in the centre when they reached the gift shop at the end. Draco picked up two small turtle keyrings and placed them on the counter. He paid using his phone, which was something Hermione had recently taught him on a lunch break once. It automatically converted wizard money to muggle money, seen as how Draco rarely every carried muggle money around as he didn't understand it.  
The pair carried on down the promenade hand in hand, watching the waves crash against the sand.  
Hermione's stomach growled, so Draco suggested going back to the B&B for a meal.  
"But I want to stay here, walking with you. It's perfect; I haven't laughed and smiled this much in too long. My cheeks hurt from it all." She protested as her stomach rumbled again.  
They made their way back to the B&B and ordered their meals from the front desk before taking a seat at one of the tables in the dining room.

Once they had finished their meal, they walked back up to the room and sat on the bed.  
"Thank you Draco. Tonight has been perfect." She told him as she leant over to kiss him.  
"That's okay Hermione; I could tell you needed it." He paused before he continued with what he was about to say. "So are you going to tell me what happened to make you so upset?"  
She looked up at him and nodded slowly, then began to tell him all about what Ron had said last night. He looked shocked as he took it all in. She tried holding back the tears, but yet again failed as they began to fall down her cheeks rapidly. He held her close as she cried.  
"He really isn't worth all of this pain, princess. I wish you could see that. He's just a weasel and he's never been able to see how amazing you are." Draco told her before leaning down to wipe away her tears then kissing each cheek softly before kissing her lips. "Remember all those times in the library when you used to get furious with him for being with Lavender Brown? You shouldn't have been worrying about him then and you shouldn't now."  
"I know, I wish I was stronger. I just can't help it." She replied, with tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
He pulled her closer and laid back on the bed. Hermione could feel her eyelids getting heavy and began to drift off to sleep.  
**Draco:**  
It wasn't long before he could hear her soft snoring as she lay next to him in the bed, and he decided to get some sleep himself.  
_'He was standing in the astronomy tower, with Bellatrix and Fenrir behind him. It was him having to kill Dumbledore all over again, but this time instead of the grey old man standing before him it was Hermione. He didn't have control over his wand. Snape was there controlling it for him._  
"Avada Kedavra"  
The green spark came out of his wand, even though he wasn't the one to say the words, and it hit Hermione square in the chest.'  
He woke with a start and sat up, drenched in sweat. Hermione moved beside him and put an arm round him.  
"What's the matter Draco?" She asked groggily.  
"Just a nightmare. Don't worry." He answered.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No I'm okay." He said bluntly.  
"Please, Draco. You were there for me; I want to be there for you."  
"I didn't want to do it, any of it. I thought it was what I was supposed to do." He pleaded.  
She nodded as if she understood.  
"I know." She muttered.  
"I wish that I could have stood up to my father. Maybe if I had of, I would have never had to of run away from you. The times with you in the library kept me sane, and when I had to give that up, it almost killed me. I know that you probably didn't feel the same because you were pining over Weasley, but I just thought you should know."  
She stopped him from talking by straddling him and kissing him passionately. He started to undo her shirt and kissed her anywhere he could see bare skin. She pulled his shirt off and moved onto his trousers as he lifted himself up to help her pull them off. He then pulled her skirt off. They carried on kissing passionately for a few minutes, until Hermione stood up and took off her underwear. Draco did the same, and then pulled her close again. He pulled her onto himself as he heard her let out a small moan.  
"I remember when I first noticed you properly." He whispered to her. "It was when you punched me in the face."  
They both laughed at the memory.  
"I first noticed you properly in first year during the flying lesson where you stole Neville's rememberall." She told him.  
“Hermione Granger, liking a bad boy hey?” He joked.  
“No, I just thought you were a massive dick.”  
“Oh really, how about now?”  
“Ehh, reasonably sized I guess.” She laughed.  
“You'll pay for that Granger.” He laughed back, thrusting himself into her harder.  
She slid herself up and down, kissing him anywhere she could get to between moans.  
Hermione stopped for a second and just kissed Draco, smiling between kisses. She slowly pulled away ready to start moving again. 

It was in this moment as he looked into her eyes, that he realised he was completely in love with Hermione Granger.  
When they had both reached their climax, he kissed her before lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.  
"Night, princess." He whispered.  
"Goodnight." She whispered back sleepily as she fell back to sleep.  
He fell asleep not long after.

 **Hermione:**  
She awoke to an owl at the window and walked over to let it in whilst rubbing her eyes.  
'Ginny has been in an accident. We are at St Mungos. Come quickly please, it's serious. Harry x'


	5. Revelations

**Draco:**  
Hermione awoke him in a panic.  
"What's happened?" He asked her, sensing her worry.  
"Ginny. She's in hospital. Been in an accident, got to go." She rushed with tears in her eyes.  
"Okay calm down, make sure you have everything before you leave."  
He stopped her before she ran out of the door, pulled her into a hug and kissed her.  
"Everything will be okay, I promise." He told her.  
She rushed out of the door before he could say anything else.  
"I love you." He whispered to himself before sighing and falling back onto the bed.  
He wished she had heard him, but knew now was not the time for her to hear it. Especially when he didn’t know how she felt back. He didn’t think he could handle that rejection.

**Hermione:**  
She took a moment to compose her thoughts so she didn’t end up in the wrong place, and apparated to St Mungos before rushing inside. When she got to the desk she asked for Ginny Potter and, after proving who she was, was finally let through.  
Harry was sitting in the chair beside Ginny, holding her hand and crying. When he noticed Hermione he kissed Ginny's hand then stood up to hug her.  
"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here. Where's Ron?" He asked.  
"Oh, um." She stuttered. "I was away on business last night, so I haven't seen him."  
"I best send him an owl as well then. I assumed you were together." He explained.  
Hermione's stomach flipped with guilt. She felt awful as Harry wrote a note and took it to the front desk to be sent out. If she had have been with Ron he would have known sooner about her sister. The guilt panged even harder, hurting her chest. She sat in the opposite chair to Harry and when he returned asked how Ginny was doing and what had happened.  
"She's in a coma. She's stable but she won't wake up. She was at a Quidditch match and a bludger hit her in the head. She came plummeting to the ground but no one realised till it was too late. The doctors did as many spells as they could to fix the internal damage and she has to be given this potion every hour." He explained whilst pointing to a potion on the bedside table.  
"Do the rest of the Weasleys know?" She asked.  
"Yes, they have been here, and gone home to sort work arrangements out so that they can stay here with her until she wakes up." He answered.  
Ron came through the door at that moment, and looked at his sister lying helplessly in the bed.  
"What happened?"  
Harry repeated what he had just told Hermione, as Ron sat on the end of the bed.  
"I hate to do this but I need to go and get some of Ginny's things. I want her to be comfortable and in her own clothes when she wakes up. Would you mind staying with her for a while please?" Harry asked.  
"No problem mate." Ron answered.  
Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on her cheek, and exited. Ron sat where Harry had been and held his younger sisters hand.  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever.  
"I'm sorry about the other night, 'Mione. I was stressed from work, nothing was going right and I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."  
"I know Ron. Just the things you said really hurt me. I was just trying to help."  
"Yeah well I meant what I said."  
"What?"  
"You heard, I meant it. You need to stop interfering and let me get on with it. You drive me insane." He said blankly.  
"How dare you!" Hermione almost shouted, lowering her voice a little when she remembered where they were. "I do everything for you! And I get nothing in return!"  
"Yeah well, I'm your husband. You should do it for me without complaint. Mum does it for Dad and they are fine!" He protested.  
She leant over and slapped him in the face.  
"Sorry for not being like your mother. That works for them, and that’s fine, but I’m not like that, and that’s not my fault.”  
Ron held his hand to his face and walked out of the room.  
"Oh, Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione cried.  
She told her everything. The fights with Ron, the library sessions with Draco back at school, how she had been sleeping with Draco for the past six months, getting caught by Oliver and the stay in the B&B last night. Then she rested her head on the bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
Harry returned and walked over to Hermione to hug her.  
"It's okay Hermione, she'll be okay. She's in good hands. "  
She didn't tell him the real reason for her tears, but wiped them away.  
"Molly and Arthur will be back any minute." Harry tells her “Where’s Ron?”  
"Ron got called away for work. I think I should get going. They don't need me here being an emotional wreck, making them worry even more."  
"If you're sure." He said whilst pulling her in for another hug.  
"Yes, keep me updated though, okay?"  
"I will, I promise."  
"Bye." She said as she walked out of the door.  
Once out of the hospital, Hermione went for a walk to think things over. Pouring her heart out to Ginny, even if she couldn't hear her, really helped her clear things up in her mind. She didn't know whether she wanted to be with Draco, because she didn't know how he felt, but she definitely needed to not be with Ron anymore. It was too hard, and relationships are supposed to be happy, not constant arguments and feeling like her life is draining out of her. She knew relationships had hard times but it felt like a constant low, and she needed to get out before it destroyed her completely.  
She apparated to her front room, only to find Ron sitting on the sofa watching the T.V. He stood up and fell to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't help it."  
He tried to hug her and she accepted it. She felt like she had to with everything going on. She couldn't do this now. She decided to wait until Ginny was better before talking to Ron. For now she would try to be civil, even if she did want to tell him how selfish and arrogant he was. She'd have to just fake a smile for a little longer.


End file.
